


Wait

by satanicbooknerd



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicbooknerd/pseuds/satanicbooknerd
Summary: Centuries of survival has made Jean Claude a master of patience, and a champion at the waiting game. However some things he hated to wait for.





	Wait

Jean Claude had never been an impatient man, nor had he ever been an impatient vampire. Part of it was simply his nature, one of the many parts of him that made him…him. The other part though was centuries of being under the foot of others: Lisette, Belle Morte, Nikolas to name a few. None of them had been patient at all, but they always made sure their underlings were nothing but. Those who were unable to learn these lessons did not survive along, and Jean Claude was the ultimate survivor.

But Jean Claude was no longer a slave to the insanity of other vampires. He was the Master of St. Louis, the king of the new vampire council in America and patience was not something most rulers had, but like in all other things Jean Claude was different. He made sure to not let the power goes to his head and held on to his diplomatic temperament.  
This was not to say he was always so lax. There were many vampires who sought to remove him from his hard-won throne, so there were many times when he had to rule with a firm hand.

Though with Anita by his side the harsher duties were more evenly split, so it was no big deal really.

Yes. Jean Claude was the poster boy for patience and diplomacy, but there were some areas in his life where he found himself losing that part of him.

Jean Claude clutched at the silk of his robe, his hands seemingly becoming paler under the strain. He was stuck looking between the clock, the door, and the still figure lying next to him. 

He had woken up early this evening (a side effect of his growing power) and he was being driven mad by the waiting. He was sure of it. His people would have to lock him in a chained coffin or kill him if he had to wait a second longer.

Just when Jean Claude was sure he was about to lose it the man next to him woke with a gasp, his crystal blue eyes searching through darkness of the room as he adjusted to being alive again.

Jean placed a cool hand on Asher’s cheek and turned him to face him, “Good evening mon chardonneret, your rest was peaceful I hope?”

The blond vampire was calm after the initial shock of rising for the night, and smiled up at his master, “Oui, mon corbeau, I did. I hope you were not waiting just for me to rise this whole time.”

Jean Claude shook his head, “Of course not, I was waiting for someone else too.”

Asher frowned and opened his mouth to ask who when there was a knock at their door.

“Enter.”

The door opened to reveal Anita, clearly tired but from what he was not sure. She had no work today, so he can’t imagine what had exhausted her so.

“Ahh ma petite, how lovely to see you.”

Anita gave a small smile to her two vampires as she closed the door and kicked off her shoes, “Hey.”

Asher sat up, “Greetings ma chérie, it is good to see you, though I must say you look terrible.”

Anita froze halfway from unbuttoning her top to glare at Asher before her shoulders hunched and her head dropped.

“I wasn’t supposed to work today at all, but there was a murder this morning and Zerbrowski would’ve called Larry but Angel had a fever, so I had to go in and Bert made me meet with 5 clients today and…”

Anita stopped mid-sentence and just laughed.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is: I’m tired, uncaffeinated, and I would really like to cuddle.”

“Then by all means, join us ma petite,” Jean Claude said as she was already climbing in the bed.

After they situated themselves under the covers Anita asked, “Oh, I didn’t keep you two waiting, did I?”

“You did not keep me waiting at all ma chérie.” Asher turned to Jean Claude, “And you Jean?”

Jean Claude merely smiled, “In fact you both did, but I’ll forgive you both.”

Some things were simply worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with Anita Blake forever, and though I haven't read Crimson Death (yet!) I know things are rocky with Asher and well...everybody. But let's pretend everything is great between everybody and Asher is in therapy and there's no more Kane. Just let them be happy please?


End file.
